


Seed of Addiction

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Breeding, Come Eating, Dehumanization, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragon sex, Hemipenis, How do you tag for a dragon who, Impossible Sex Made Possible with Magic, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Humiliation, Minor Wetting, Objectification, Oviposition, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Stomach Bulge, Tongue Fucking, regularly flies around his lands masturbating, so everyone is affected by his semen and minorly controlled by him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Sasa seeks out the dragon who destroyed his country and like all others before him is turned into a breeder.





	Seed of Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



“If you kept your breeders in a harem like any respectable dragon then you wouldn’t have this problem,” Zinith says as he peers down the mountainside at the knight carefully picking his way up the increasing treacherous incline, the latest in the long line of individuals attempting to claim the honor of finally slaying Nimeis.

“Now what would be the fun of that?” Nimeis says as he glances over the edge of the cliff, appraising his soon to be newest mate, noting that this one was one of the few who had the sense to not attempt the trek in full plate armor. “Truly this is the opposite of a problem. I don’t have to go searching for them. They come to me. When I’m done with them I send them back to their village with a hefty amount of gold. I don’t have to deal with their upkeep or their neediness when I’m not in the mood, but they welcome me with open arms whenever I visit. And best of all my clutches couldn’t be safer. No one would dare risk my wrath again.”

Indeed the last who had the audacity to do so had lived to see the destruction of all he held dear, his country now quite literally a still smoldering hole even centuries later. Afterwards Nimeis had given him to Malfullon, a dragon well known for his sadism. A few decades ago when Nimeis had looked in on the elf, he’d begged for death. As the former elf king had shown his own son no mercy when he’d slain him and the clutch that he carried within him, Nimeis felt no need to offer him any.

Nimeis knows that his ways are strange, his preference almost solely for male breeders, the way he sends them back to their families overflowing with his eggs, his general seclusion, yet he cares not what others think of his choices.

On to more pressing matters though is the elf—even from the distance those long ears are a give away—still advancing up the slope. It’s been decades since Nimeis had last had an elf, and his cocks slowly drop from his sheath as he imagines just how tight the elf will feel wrapped around him. Nimeis doesn’t know why, but out of all the races he’s bred, elves are by far the tightest, no matter how many times he fucks them.

Seeing his friend’s predicament, Zinith snorts. “Well, I see I’m no longer needed here. Until next time, friend,” Zinith says before his great wings spread and he takes flight.

Nimeis barely notices as he rears back on his hind legs, reaching down to fist his cocks. The elf is close now, a mere hundred feet away, but the incline has increased to near vertical. Despite the closeness, he cannot yet see Nimeis, the magic that protects this place shrouding the intruder’s view.

As always his first orgasm is quick and copious, Nimeis aiming the huge spurts downward. The first misses, but the second is a perfect shot, completely covering the elf’s upturned face. The elf shouts in surprise and loses his holding, sliding several feet down the rocky slope before he’s able to catch himself. Nimeis’ minute long orgasm leaves the rockface below and the elf entirely coated in Nimeis’ thick come.

Nimeis watches as the elf reaches up with shaking fingers and fanatically wipes at his face, knocking his helm off in the process where it fall unnoticed down the slope. A lustful grin spreads across Nimeis’ face as the elf’s long tongue darts out to lick his lips clean.

A mere drop of his come on the elf’s skin was enough to put him under Nimeis’ thrall, but a taste solidified that into something unbreakable.

The elf scoops up handfuls of come, the need for more overwhelming and he greedily gulps the thick fluid down, sucking each finger clean before he reaches for more.

It’s a sight that Nimeis never tires of seeing, his cocks still hard and throbbing, eager for what they know is to come.

The elf begins climbing again, licking the rockface clean as he goes, and finally at the edge of the cliff, Nimeis plucks him up.

The elf is a mess, leather and mail armor ruined, face wet with come and saliva, teal curls matted with come in places. Dazed grey eyes flickering with electricity rise to meet Nimeis’ own; the glowing electric blue are the only warning he gets before lightning strikes him.

Dropping the elf, Nimeis roars as the power fills him, arching between his horns, sparking from his claws. He balls tense, cocks jerking as the orgasm hits him, and he covers the elf again.

An elf mage, it had been at least a hundred years since he’d heard of one, the once majority magic users having been presumably wiped out by the orc purge. “Bad choice, little mage. Didn’t your research tell you I am a storm dragon?”

Nimeis watches in amusement as he tries to speak between the mouthfuls of come he keeps gulping down, hands steadily feeding himself. Curiosity piqued, Nimeis easily catches his hands and shoves them above his head.

“I’ll kill you. Someday, somehow, if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll see you dead.”

Nimeis sighs. How very boring. He’d been hoping for something more. Raising his hand, his claws rend the elf’s armor as easily as though it was made of paper.

“You’ll pay for what you did to Aureline.”

Fury rises up in Nimeis at the mention of the kingdom who’d killed his mate. This one must have been away when he’d razed the country. “King Lylie sealed the fate of Aureline when he killed his son, my mate, my breeder, my _clutch_.” The last word is a roar.

“My father would never—” The elf breaks off, mouth snapping shut, eyes darting away as he reveals too much.

“Oh little princeling, your father,” Nimeis spits the word, “was a monster the likes of which you cannot imagine. He assembled your people and before them all he butchered your brother, his son. He split him open like a pig and removed our eggs, smashing them before his eyes. It was only when I was within sight that he drove the dagger into his heart. Not one person protested or dared to stop him so tell me again what your father would never do.”

Tears stream from the elf’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare utter another word in his father’s defence.

“Tell me your name, little elf, and why it has taken you so long to seek me out.”

The words come spilling out of the elf’s mouth, unable to disobey the order. “Samaireenel but everyone calls me Sasa. When my mother realized I had magic, she sent me away across the sea to her people when I was young. They kept the destruction of Aureline from me, but eventually I found out anyway. For years I’ve spent planning, dreaming of this day, of avenging my people. It seems that it was all for naught.”

“Oh not for naught, my sweet Sasa. Fate has gifted you to me.” Nimeis wastes no time in turning his prize over onto his hands and knees, pulling off the scraps of material that cling wetly to him before Nimeis’ tongue delves into the delectable hole displayed before him.

Sasa yelps before his hips start rolling, pushed back against the squirming muscle working its way deep within him, growing thicker the further it reaches. Nimeis moans at the way that Sasa’s body clenches tightly around him, a sound that travels through Sasa’s body and makes him moan as well.

Someday Nimeis will work his entire tongue into Sasa, but today he has no the patience for that. When Nimeis pulls out, Sasa’s hole is wet and gaping slightly. Nimeis can’t wait to see it gape wider.

“Please,” Sasa begs, the word barely audible.

“Please, what, my little elf?” Nimeis asks, using the tip of his tongue to swirl over Sasa’s hanging cock and balls, noting with amusement how very small they were even by elf standards. It would be no great loss to elfkind that by the time Nimesis was through with Sasa, he’d never have an interest in fucking someone with it again.

“Please fuck me!”

Standing over Sasa, the size difference between them is starkly obvious. There are more than several feet between Nimeis’ belly and Sasa’s back. Even if Sasa was to lay flat on his stomach and reach forward with his arms, he wouldn’t be able to reach any of Nimeis’ limbs.

Hunching down, Nimeis lays his cocks against Sasa’s back, letting him feel just how very large they are.

Sasa’s head turns and he licks at one before he lowers his chest and presses his ass high. “Please fuck me! I need your cocks in me, master.”

Oh, _Master_. Nimeis likes the sound of that. Rolling Sasa over onto his back, Nimeis pushes between his spread legs, parts his butt cheeks, and lines up his lower cock with his tiny hole before pushing forward. Sasa’s hole tries to fight the impossible intrusion but between Nimeis’ magic, strength, desire, and stubbornness and Sasa’s own yearning, his body slowly blossoms open to accept the huge head of Nimeis’ cock.

It truly should be an unfeasible fit, but thanks to the amount of Nimeis’ come Sasa has consumed, and Nimeis’ magic, Sasa’s body does the impossible.

Slowly Nimeis feeds one of his cocks deeper, holder his other leaking cock out of the way to watch the way that Sasa’s hips spread and his stomach starts to bulge, organs rearranging themselves to make room for Nimeis.

Truly it is a sight that Nimeis never fails to get tired of. Some dragons are so boring and do this in human form and shrink themselves, but why should Nimeis deprive himself of such incredible tightness. He’s never had anyone complain. No in fact, they all seem to beg for more as Sasa is doing now, the words tumbling from his mouth.

“Please, more. Deeper. I need more. Please, master. I need all of you.”

Never let it be said that Nimeis is not kind to his mate. With a strong thrust of his hips, he buries himself sheath deep even managing to squeeze in the only slightly inflated bulge of his knot. Sasa’s eyes rolls back in his head and his body convulses with the strength of his orgasm, his small cock jerking as he keens in pleasure.

Nimeis takes a moment to savor the obscene bulge of Sasa’s once flat stomach, flicks his tongue over his pebbled nipples before letting his other cock drop against Sasa’s front. “Hold me tight,” Nimeis orders, pulling Sasa’s arms and legs around his second cock.

Introducing Sasa to the flexibility of his cocks, Nimesis presses his leaking hole against Sasa’s mouth, letting him drink to his heart’s content.

As Nimeis pulls out, Sasa’s body struggles against releasing its prize, moaning his displeasure until Nimeis surges back in again. Already Nimeis can feel his eggs dropping, sensing their new home.

If Sasa had been one of the large races, an orc perhaps, then Nimeis would have skewed him with both his cocks already, filled him with his eggs and come at the same time, but Nimeis knows that even his magic has limits, and as much as he desires it, elves are too small for such things.

“You’re going to make such a lovely incubator, little elf,” Nimeis groans as he ruts into Sasa.

The first eggs slips down his cock and they both moan as they’re stretched by it, Sasa coming again when it settles deep inside of him.

Sasa’s arms and legs are wrapped tight around Nimeis’ cock as requested, moving his mouth away from the leaking tip with great effort. “Please, master. I need more. Fill me up. With your cocks. With you eggs. Make me yours, master.

Tears are falling from Sasa’s grey eyes when Nimeis looks down at him. The smile that he gives him is all teeth. “As you wish.”

Pulling out momentarily, Nimeis takes a moment to admire Sasa’s gaping hole, the pink of his inside, the barest hint of one of his dark blue eggs. Grabbing his cocks in one claw tipped hand, he presses their heads together before guiding their tips to Sasa’s spread hole.

“Please, master. I’m so empty. Please fill me up, “Sasa begs as hands rove over his chest and belly, plucking at his nipples, fluttering over the small swell of his belly where the first of many eggs lies within.

Nimeis is pleased to note that not once does Sasa reach for his hard cock, his mind already associating pleasure with his ass as is proper of his place.

For long seconds it seems like this time the fit is truly impossible, but once again Sasa’s body proves that it can take anything Nimeis can give him and opens up to allow Nimeis’ cocks inside. Maybe later he’ll experiment to see if this is the result of Sasa’s magic as Nimeis has never had a mage before.

They both groan at the delectable tightness, Sasa’s body clenching around the huge cocks, unsure if it wants to welcome Nimeis in or force him back out.

It doesn’t matter what Sasa decides on as the only place that Nimeis is going is deeper. More eggs slide down his cock and his balls tense ready to fertile them.

Nimeis ruts into Sasa’s much smaller frame, the only thought on his mind is breeding his mate, filling him with eggs and seed.

Sasa comes again and again as his belly swells and swells and swells.

The way that Sasa’s eyes slowly widen with denial then with acceptance and finally the need for more, more, more is never a look that Nimeis tires of seeing.

Only when the last egg slips free of Nimeis cock, joining its fellows deep within Sasa, that his knots swell locking him in place. The seed he’s released so far is only a precursor for this event, his balls throbbing as Sasa’s stomach balloons larger.

Deciding that there is no time like the present to show the world his new mate, Nimeis spreads his wings wide and dives off the edge of the cliff.

Sasa shouts, clenching down even tighter around Nimeis’ cocks, and when Nimeis feels a sudden gush of fluid in between them, chuckles as he realizes that his mate had just voided his bladder in fear. Even if Sasa wasn’t securely stuck on Sasa’s knotted cocks, he should know that Nimeis isn’t about to risk his clutch.

Reaching down, Nimeis twists Sasa on his cocks so that he can see the ground moving past beneath them and so that everyone else will rejoice at the obvious indication—his huge hanging stomach—that he is Nimeis’ new mate.

It’s been some time since Nimeis has seeded the land as has become his custom in recent centuries, and in the distance in the nearest town he can already see villagers gathered, eager for his offering. As they fly over, Nimeis yanks his knots out of Sasa, and his come rains down on the waiting villagers who shout their excitement and blessing.

A sharp jerk of his hips, pops Nimeis’ knots back inside, and Sasa comes again. Nimeis sets a rhythm, tugging Sasa off his knots with one beat of his wings, and yanking him back onto them during the next, seed pouring down beneath them.

“Stay strong, little elf. You make a wonderful cocksleeves. We have many more villages to visit before this day is over.”

Sasa’s body is limp, his eyes closed, but there’s a smile on his face as Nimeis uses him.


End file.
